NaruSaku Fairy Dust
by Narusaku1357
Summary: What happens when a Fairy accidently becomes human and falls in love with a human boy? Read and find out. Requested by a freind on DeviantART. A sequal MIGHT be writen. Im not sure yet


**This was reqested by a friend of mine on the site: **

**I just had to post it on this site^^**

**She really likes Fairies and requested for this story and i gladly accepted.**

**I hope you enjoy it as well.**

It was close to spring and fairies were as busy as bees. They were busy setting up a small spring festival in the tiny garden they lived in. They made it look just like the Human's festival; just a bit smaller. A small fairy with pink hair flew into her room with a flower as big as her head, and set it over her bed stand. "There! Much better." She said with a smile. Her green eyes scanned the tiny room inside the larger flower and smiled even more. "I'm all ready for spring to start." Her wings fluttered and she flew over to a picture on a table made from a leaf.

The picture had two fairies; her and another. The other was blonde with icy blue eyes. They were best friends ever since they first met in flying school. She giggled and flew back over to her door. She took a deep breath and walked outside as if she forgot she had wings. "INO?!" She yelled as she left her flower home. The blonde from the picture poked her head out of a smaller purple flower across the way and waved. "Hey Sakura!" She squeezed herself out, and flew over. "What's up?" She asked as she landed on Sakura's tiny patio made from the flower's petal.

Sakura smiled and then pointed to her flower home. "I just finished setting up for the festival, what about you?" She asked back. Ino shrugged and looked at the small purple flower across the as. "It's been better……" She mumbled. Then almost immediately she turned back around and grabbed Sakura's hands "Do you have a date?" She asked. Sakura blinked and stared for a moment and then shook her head. "No, why?" She asked back. Ino squealed with joy and gained a sparkle in her gaze. "I was asked to go with Sai!" She yelled so loud Sakura could have sworn that the Humans could hear her.

"Keep quiet! The humans might come and look if they hear the ruckus." Sakura said as she placed her finger on Ino's lips. Humans did walk by their flower patch, but it was very rare since their village was about half a mile away. But if you went high enough, you could see the beautiful lights of their village. Sakura never looked though because fairies were absolutely forbidden to go near the village or even look at it. Even with the rule Sakura always wanted to go see what the village of the humans looked like, I mean how did they get their festival to look so much like the human's? Someone had to of been over there.

"Sakura?" Ino interrupted Sakura's thoughts and she shook her head around as she came back. "Sorry Ino, I was just spacing out….heh….heh." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Sai huh? Well I'm happy for you Ino." She said as she set her hand down. Ino squealed again; but a little quieter; and nodded. "I know right? I'm so excited!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's arms. "You need to get a date!" Sakura just raised an eyebrow and waved her hand around. "Nah…..I'll think I'll go with out one." Ino huphed and flew away. "What ever, I'll see you tonight!" She called out as she went back into her flower. Sakura waved and flew back inside.

2 Fairies sat around a ramen cup that had been found in the outskirts of the human village. They had it filled with a special dust they were experimenting on. "Do you think it will work?" Asked one. The other one shrugged. "Who knows we need to test it on someone." The first one that spoke beamed at him. "What are you crazy?! We could get caught!" The 2nd fairy flew over to a small cup and picked it up. "But we must…" It mumbled as it scooped some of the experimental dust up. The 1st flew over and grabbed the cup and set it down. "I don't think so…….now lets get a move on before the assistant arrives." The 2nd nodded and they both flew out of the room.

Soon after they left, the door on the other side of the room opened and the pink haired fairy known as Sakura flew in. "Hello?" She called, but there was no answer so she shrugged and set some of the papers down. "I wonder if they got this stuff to work yet…." She mumbled to herself as she looked over the edge of the cup. She stuck her finger in and spun her finger around. 'Oh how I wish to se the humans……..' She thought. She flew down after sliding off the cup and walked back to the small wooden table.

She saw the cup and liked her lips. 'I'm so thirsty, maybe the bass wouldn't mind if I just took a drink from his cup…..' She thought as she grabbed the cup. She set her lips on the small grass made cup and leaned her head back; taking a large gulp of the "water" she'd thought it was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" A yell came from the door to her right and she set the cup down as soon as she heard it. "I'm sorry! I was just thirsty!" She yelled as the male fairy from before flew over and grabbed the cup. "Do you have any idea what this was?" He asked. "Water……" She said hoping that it was the right answer.

His eye twitched and he threw the grass cup to the ground. "No! It was the experimental dust from that giant ramen cup there!!" He pointed to the giant cup and Sakura gasped. "Oh No! What if it doesn't work? Will it kill me?" She asked as she hit the ground in fear. Her wings just stopped working and she gasped again. "MY WINGS!!" She panicked as the other fairy slowly landed an grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura calm down, it's only a temporary thing so what ever happens it will go away after awhile." He said as she started to cry.

She nodded and then he led her out. "Maybe you should just go home and if you feel better later you can go to the festival ok?" He said as she walked out the door. She nodded again and he shut the leaf door. 'You're ok Sakura……..' She told herself as she walked home. 'If anyone asks why you're walking, tell them you're wings hurt……yeah that's it, you're wings just hurt.' She approached her flower home but then stopped when she realized something.

The only way she could get in her home is if she FLEW. "Damn it!" She yelled. She looked at the skyline and saw that the sun was setting. Her stomach felt horrible now so she just kept walking, hoping it would go away. She walked through the field outside of the human village and hummed a nice tune to keep her mind off her stomach. A bird landed next to her and she jumped but fell back to her feet as she couldn't move her wings anymore.

"Adnana you scared me." She told the bird as it chirped. She giggled and looked at the blue bird. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Th bird chirped again and she giggled again. Then everything went swirly and she felt very dizzy. "Whoa…..Adnana help……….." Her words trailed off as she passed out and hit the ground. Adnana chirped as if she was trying to wake her up, but when she didn't succeed she flew to the fairy village for help.

"HEY! GIRL WAKE UP!!" A voice woke Sakura up hours later. She shot up and noticed a blanket surrounding her. She looked around and saw that it was dark. "Wh-what happened?" She asked. "I don't know……I just found you here." She blinked and turned to face the unfamiliar voice. A boy. A boy with blonde hair, whiskers, and beautiful blue eyes knelt down next to her. "And why were you naked?" He asked. She blinked and looked at herself from under the blanket. She immediately gasped and turned redder then her flower home.

"It's okay, I didn't see anything." He chuckled at the sight of her blushing and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Come on lets go." He stood up and held out a hand. "Lets get you some clothes and I'll take you home." She looked at his hand and grabbed it, while the other held onto the blanket. As soon as she stood up he turned around; still holding her hand and she noticed something. NO WINGS. "AHHH HUMAN!" She screamed as she let go of his hand. He turned around and she held both hands up so she wouldn't see him, and her blanket fell.

He turned as red as she was as he saw EVERYTHING now. "Ummmmm, I think…..y-you s-should p-put the b-blanket b-back on….." He mumbled as he pointed at the blanket; which now lied around her legs on the ground. She uncovered her face and yelped as she saw him looking at her. She quickly picked the blanket back up and wrapped it around her as she was as red as he was. Still red; he pointed to her. "What do you mean by Human? Of course I'm human, aren't you?" She blinked and looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise. NO WINGS. "AHHH I'M HUMAN!!" She yelled again as she walked forward.

She tripped on a rock and fell into his arms. He just turned every shade of red known to man and smiled nervously. "Ummmm, y-yeah I'm p-pretty sure y-you're human……"She opened her eyes and pushed off of him while holding the blanket. She looked in the direction of the fairy village and fell into her thoughts. The boy just stared and wiped the blood from his nose before he turned around. 'This human is kind……I think I'll go with him.' She thought. 'What's the worst that could happen?' She sighed and walked over. "Okay take me to you're village and fetch me some clothes." She stated as if she was some kind of princess.

"My Village? Do you not live here?" He asked as he grabbed her arm and started taking her to the village. She shook her head as they got closer. "No I'm not….." She said quietly. He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow. "Well, then where you from?" He asked. She looked up and tried to find an excuse, so she wouldn't give away the fairy village. "Ummmmmm, I don't remember…." She mumbled, hoping he'd buy it. It was dark, so she could barely see his face, but she still saw him smile. "Lost you're memory eh? Don't worry about it; you can stay at my place tonight." He said as they moved in closer.

"O-Okay…." She said as they entered the village finally. It was amazing, the lights, the sounds, the people, and the children running around. Once she entered she no longer felt like a fairy, she felt…………….dare I say it……Human. "We're having a spring festival incase you're wondering." He said as they approached an apartment complex. The light was now shining on his face to where she could see him perfectly and as she looked at him, she then realized she's seen this boy…………

~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beautiful blue bird hovered over a tree as a young 13-year-old pink haired fairy gathered the tiny fruits off of it. "There…" Sakura said as she set them down in a small basket on Adnana's back. "We're all done here Adnana, we can go home now." She said happily. The bird chirped and Sakura flew onto her back. "Let's go!" She yelled. Adnana chirped again and started to fly, but something caught Sakura's attention. "Wait Adnana, look over there." She leaned over and pointed to a grassy hill below them.

A boy with blonde hair was doing pushups, and wasn't very good at them what so ever; he kept falling. He was about the same age as Sakura, but there was one problem…………He was human. "A real human boy Adnana! Let's go watch him." She said to the bird. Adnana nodded after a small chirp and flew in closer. The boy stood up and stretched after awhile and revealed to her, the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. "Adnana look at his eyes…….." She mumbled dreamily. "They're the same color as you're feathers." Adnana chirped in agreement and Sakura sighed as if she had school-girl crush. "And those little whisker marks are so cute on him………."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy opened his door and Sakura then realized, she fell in love with this human years ago. "Umm, Excuse me?" She asked as he walked over to the bedroom. He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?" She blushed a little and walked a little closer. "What's you're name?" She asked. He blinked and when the question finally processed he smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki." He told her. She smiled back. "Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." She held out a hand and he looked at it for a moment. When he finally realized what she wanted, he grabbed her hand and shook it. "My name is Sakura Haruno." She told him as they let go of each other's hands.

He smiled and started walking backwards. "Nice to meet you Sakura, do you mind if I say Sakura –Chan?" He asked. She blinked and then smiled. "Of course! Can I call you Naruto-Kun?" She asked back. He nodded as he turned red again, and he walked into his room. She smiled and sat down on his couch. 'Human homes are much roomier than our homes back in the fairy village.' She thought as she looked around.

A few minutes later Naruto came out with a pink and red kimono. "This belonged to my mother and has been hidden for awhile; I thought you might want to wear it." He handed it to her and she smiled. "It's beautiful Naruto-Kun." She said as she stood up. She quickly grabbed the blanket to hold it up as it almost fell off. "Heh……heh….That was close." She nervously said as she walked over to the bathroom. She walked inside and got dressed. 'It's really pretty on me…….' She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled again and walked out.

"How do I look?" She asked as Naruto stood up off the couch. "Beautiful….." He mumbled. "Oh what?!"He yelled as he finally noticed he said what he was thinking out loud and covered his mouth. She giggled and walked over to him. "Come on, I want to see the festival." She said as she grabbed his arm. They walked out the door and the first thing she did was drag him to see a children's puppet show. Naruto sat next to her, in the middle of the crowd of children. She was so fascinated by the little puppets, she never took her eyes off of them.

"Ummmm, Sakura-Chan…you do know those are fake right?" He asked as her eyes widened to a fake magic trick they performed. She looked away from them and blinked. "They are?" She asked. He nodded, and she immediately stood up. "Come on lets do something else." She said as she dragged him down the street. "O-Okay Sakura-Chan."

Later that night Sakura had the most wonderful time with Naruto. They laughed, played, and ate together. She as a fairy; never had so much fun. She wanted it to last forever, but then knew it would were off eventually. They walked down the street, and she held his arm close as she closed her eyes. "Sakura-Chan?' He mumbled from underneath his breath. She opened her eyes and looked up to him. "Yes?" She responded, but she never got a response from him. "Naru-" She was interrupted by a blue bird flying into her face that was chirping like crazy.

"ADNANA!" She yelled. Naruto stopped and looked at her like she was crazy as Adnana landed on her finger. "Yes it's really me Adnana don't worry." She said as she patted the tiny birds head. "You're so small now……" Naruto raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look at the bird. "Did you have a pet bird or something?" He asked. Sakura shook her head and looked at him. "Adnana's been my guardian since I was born." She said as Adnana chirped again.

Naruto looked at her funny. "You gotta be from somewhere weird if people's guardians are birds." This struck a chord with Adnana and she started chirping like crazy again and attacked him. "AHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" He yelled as Adnana pecked at his head. "Adnana stop it, I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you." Sakura said with a calm voice. Adnana immediately followed her orders and landed on Sakura's shoulder. "Stupid bird……" Naruto mumbled. Adnana chirped and looked away. Sakura just giggled.

"Don't worry Adnana, I'll be home soon." She said. Adnana chirped again and flew away. "You're going home soon?" Naruto asked. Sakura's smile was swept away after what he just said. "Naruto-Kun I…………….I have no choice…….." She mumbled slowly. He looked at the ground. His mood completely changed, and it made Sakura a little Uneasy. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked as she walked a little closer. His hand grabbed hers and he looked up. "S-stay for tonight p-please…." He asked quietly.

She blinked and saw the sadness in his eyes. She would feel very guilty leaving him. "Okay." She calmly said. His face went from sad to happy in almost a second. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" He yelled as he hugged her tight. She smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome."

Naruto's apartment door opened and Naruto and Sakura walked inside. "Alright, you can sleep on my couch and I'll get a blanket for you." He said as he walked over to the closet. She sat down on the couch and looked around. 'I wonder if he…………..' Her mind trailed off as she watched him take an extra blanket out. He walked over and set it down. "My room is just right there if you need me, so night." He smiled and walked over to his room but Sakura stopped him as soon as he touched his bedroom door handle.

"Make love to me." She said quietly. Naruto turned red once she said it and looked over his shoulder. "Wh-what?" He asked as she looked up. "I might not ever see you again after I leave…….and I……………I………love you." His eyes shot wide as she looked at the ground once again. She was now as he red as he was. "Sakura-Chan…..I….." He started. "PLAESE!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I've seen you before, I loved you before I even knew you……" She turned him around and hugged him. "I…………..I…………" He couldn't get what he wanted out and she looked ay him with sad eyes. "I know you want me, I saw it in you're eyes when you asked me to sta-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. It's all he could do, since he couldn't find the words fast enough. She was right, He did want her. He wanted to see that body of hers again. He wanted to be inside it. When he let go of the kiss she smiled. "So will you?" She asked. Naruto took a moment but then nodded. "Of course."

Ino flew through the festival with her date Sai and was enjoying it just as much as everyone else. "Oh Sai isn't this wonderful?" She asked in a dreamy way. "Sai?" She blinked and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Sai, where'd you go?" She asked again. Then she noticed him standing at an art stand admiring the art. "SAI!" *CHIRP!* "AHHH!" She screamed as Adnana landed next to her. "Adnana?" She raised an eyebrow and walked closer. "You only come to me when something is wrong with Sakura."

"OH NO!" She grabbed her head and started to panic. "Something's wrong with Sakura! Adnana take me to her!" She flew onto Adnana's back and the blue bird took off. Sai turned around with a bag full of art scrolls and looked around. "Ino?' He looked behind him. "Ino, where'd you go?"

Sakura woke up somewhere dark. "Huh?" She was under the blankets but Naruto was nowhere around. The bed looked even bigger than usual. "What the hell?" She stood up and felt as if the blanket was heavier than the rock that fell on her flower home back at the fairy village. "What's going on?" She asked herself. "I'm naked……..and…." She stopped and looked over her shoulder. WINGS. "AHH! NO, NO, NO!" She yelled as she crawled out of the blankets. She looked right and saw Naruto towering over her. "No…………………" She fell to her knees and cupped her face. "That's no fair….."

There was a tap at his window after she cried for a few minutes. "What?" She looked up and saw Adnana and Ino on the other side of the window. Ino didn't look very happy. "Ino?" She said as she flew up to the windowsill. It was easy to open and she immediately was covered up by a leaf. "What the hell Sakura, you disappear, get naked, and sleep in the same bed as a human?!" Ino yelled as they both flew away on Adnana.

"Ino you don't understand!" Sakura protested. "I was Human!" Adnana kept flying but it seemed like time stopped. "What did you just say?" Ino grumbled. Sakura could sense something bad was going to happen. "My boss was making this new kind of fairy dust, and I accidentally drank it, then I became human and met Naruto……….."She stopped explaining as Ino looked over her shoulder. "You slept with him?" She asked. Sakura slowly nodded, and Ino looked back forward. "Whore….."

Sakura gasped at what her own best friend just called her. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Adnana stopped and landed on Sakura's flower home. Ino jumped off and flew away. "INO!" Sakura called but Ino was gone. 'Why didn't she go home?' She thought. Adnana chirped and Sakura panicked. "Oh No! She's gonna tell the queen!" She wrapped the leaf around her tighter and flew into her home.

The next morning Naruto woke up and saw that he was alone. "What…………" He sat up and looked around. "Sakura-Chan?" He got up and put some boxers on. 'Was I dreaming?' he thought. 'Then why was I naked?' He thought again. A knock came to his door and he ran over to it immediately; thinking it was Sakura. He opened the door and saw his friend Kiba. "Oh……………It's you…." He said sadly and walked away. The brunette raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with me?" he asked as he followed Naruto in.

Naruto sat down on the couch with a large sigh and Kiba raised his brow again. "What's wrong man, you ok?" He asked as he walked over. "I met this girl……..or at least I think I did…………."Naruto looked at the ceiling. "She was so beautiful……………" Kiba sat on the couch and kicked back. "That's odd; you usually describe girls as HOT not beautiful." He said. Naruto blinked and sighed again. "She was beautiful, that's all I could think of her when I looked at her."

Kiba jumped off the couch as soon as he said this and pointed at him. "You got laid!!" He yelled. Naruto then jumped up and covered his mouth. "Shut up Kiba! You'll wake my neighbors!" He scolded. Kiba nodded and Naruto let go and sat back down. "Yes I did……………I think……I don't know!" Naruto made a pouting face and slouched. "Damn it…….I totally though I would get laid before you." Kiba said as he sat back down. Naruto just rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"What did you need anyway?" He asked. Kiba smiled and held out a thumbs up. "Just wanted to hang, you know!" He stood up and walked over to the door. "Let me know if you're imaginary girlfriend shows up. I want to meet her." He said with a chuckle. Then Kiba left and Naruto stared at the ceiling. 'Sakura………………..were you really there?'

Ino stood in front of a large throne and waited for the queen's response to the story she had just been told. "INO!" Sakura yelled as she flew into the room. Ino turned around and Sakura landed next to her. "Please Ino you have to understand. I love him!" She yelled. "Excuse me!" Yelled the queen. Both fairies jumped and faced her. "Sakura Haruno, is it true that you have fallen in love with a human?" The queen asked. Sakura hesitated first, but then nodded. "Yes you're highness."

The queen raised her blonde eyebrow and looked over to her assistant. Then after a few minutes she looked back at the two fairies and pointed to Sakura. "You're banished. Good bye." Sakura and Ino both gasped. "But Your highness!!" Sakura tried to protest but Adnana swept her away and they both flew out of the building. Ino looked at the ground and kicked it. 'Damn it…………'

Sakura lied on Adnana's back as the bird flew around the field. "Her highness never said anything about being banished from the field." She said to herself. She sighed and jumped off of Adnana, then started flying along with her. "This sucks Adnana, I love him, and he probably thinks I left him." She flipped over to where she faced the sun. "Maybe when the sun sets I can go watch him sleep." Adnana chirped loudly and Sakura flipped back over. "What is it?"

"What??!!" She gasped and flew onto Adnana's back. "There he is!" Naruto leaned against a rock and looked like he was daydreaming. His eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. Sakura felt like staring at him for hours. "Adnana………." She started. She jumped off of Adnana's back and pointed to Naruto. "Go talk with him, just don't attack him okay?" Adnana chirped and flew down to Naruto while Sakura stayed hovering in the sky. 'Let me know what he says………….'

*CHIRP!* Naruto opened his eyes and saw the "hell bird" that belonged to Sakura on the ground in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked grimly. Adnana cocked her head and perched herself on his folded arms, so she could look at him in the eye. "What?" He asked. *CHIRP!* He raised n eyebrow and then it hit him. "WHOA!" He stood up and Adnana flew off his arm. "You're that bird Sakura-Chan talked to! That means she really does exist!" He yelled. "Adnana wasn't it?" He asked. Adnana chirped in joy as he remembered her name.

"So do you know where she is?" He asked as Adnana flew around his head. He had the biggest smile on his face in a long time. Adnana landed on his head and gave it one peck before taking off again. "Hey!" He chased the bird around the field, while Sakura laughed up above.

The 2 Fairies that were working on the dust were at it again. They were adding new ingredients and it exploded in their face every once in awhile. "Damn………" Said fairy number 1. "It………." Fairy number 2 finished. The door slowly opened and Ino poked her head through as they worked in the giant ramen cup. "Um, excuse me but I need you're help." She said quietly. Both fairy scientists looked at her and flew down and in front of her. "Yes what do you need?" They both asked at the same time.

"My friend Sakura, she's you're assistant." They nodded and one fixed his glasses. "Well she said she turned human for a little while and fell in love with a human. I turned her in and I feel really guilty now; she's my best friend and I took her away from someone she loves by banishing her, she'll never see him as a fairy and I need you're help, to change her to human forever!" She said this all in one breath and the two scientists stared in awe. "Our dust actually worked!" They gave each other a high five and then looked at Ino seriously. "We love our little Sakura, so we will help."

Ino sighed in relief while the two fairies flew back to the top. "If it worked for that long than it has to work forever now." The 1st Fairy said as he scooped up some dust. "We've been perfecting it blindly, so to know that it worked temporally……..this time…….." He handed the bottle to Ino. "It will be permanent." Ino nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She yelled as she flew out the door. The 2 scientists smiled and gave each other another high five.

It was almost dark now and Sakura was still watching Naruto play with Adnana. He wasn't trying to kill the poor bird anymore, he was actually having fun. Sakura laughed as she watched them play. "Come on Adnana." He said as he laughed. "Show me where she is." She watched him roll on the hill as Adnana peck his head. "Come on….HAHAHA…..Stop it!" He yelled playfully as he stopped rolling.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice yelled. Sakura blinked and turned around. "Ino?"Ino flew up and smiled. "I finally found you." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to watching her love and guardian play. Ino blinked and looked at Naruto. "Is that the human you fell in love with?" She asked. Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura?" Ino poked her shoulder. Still no response. "Look I feel really guilty for what I did and here." She held out the bottle of the newly completed dust and Sakura finally looked.

"Ino that dust made me human only for a few hours…………." She looked at Naruto again and sighed. "I'll only break his heart if I keep disappearing like that." Ino rolled her eyes and forced it into Sakura grasp. "Take it! You're bosses improved it, they know it will be permanent."She said as Sakura looked at the bottle. "It will?" She asked as she looked up. Ino nodded and Sakura's face lit up. "Oh thank you Ino!" She yelled as she embraced her friend. Ino smiled and hugged her back. "I'll miss you Sakura." She said as they parted. "No, I'll come visit I swear, I'll even come alone so were not figured out." Ino nodded and Sakura looked down to where Naruto and Adnana were.

With a loud whistle only Adnana could hear the bird fled from Naruto and up to her. "Adnana, in 2 hours lead him home okay?" She asked and Adnana chirped. "Thank you no go back." Adnana then flew back down to the waiting Naruto. She took one last glace to her friend and they hugged again. "Good bye Ino." "Good bye Sakura." Sakura then flew to the village as fast as she could.

Remembering where he lived, Sakura landed on his windowsill and opened the lightweight window. She then flew inside and shut it. "Okay this is it……" She said to herself as she crawled under the blanket. "When I wake up, I'll be human." She said with a smile. She opened the bottle and drank the dust. 'Now……….to………………fall asleep…..' She closed her eyes and was soon asleep in the giant bed, which was soon going to be very small.

"Come on Adnana, now you're just going to my apartment" Naruto said as he chased the bird up his apartment building. "You fly to fast slowdown!" Adnana landed in front of his door and pecked at it. "What do you think it's my bedtime or something?" He asked as he opened the door. Adnana immediately flew in and into his room. "I'm not going to bed Adnana." He yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Adnana then flew out and pulled on his jacket with her claws. "What are you doing?" He asked as Adnana pulled him to the room.

He opened his bedroom door and looked inside. "Why did you want me in here?" He asked. Adnana let go of his jacket and flew over to the bed, which had a lump in it. "What the?" He walked over and leaned forward to see who it was and then his eyes widened. "Sakura!" This woke her up and she shot out of the bed screaming. He hugged her naked body and cried. "Sakura I thought you left me!" She blinked and looked at herself. 'It worked.' She thought as she hugged him back. "I'm not going anywhere Naruto……..

……Never again will I leave you."

END


End file.
